1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit component, and more particularly to a substrate structure and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the booming of the electronics industry, in order to achieve high density and high efficiency, all kinds of electronic products are moving towards light, thin, short and small. For example, in order to make electronic products thinner, it is generally desirable to provide a thinner package structure with high-density. Therefore, in the case where the size of the semiconductor chip and the size of the package structure are continuously reduced, how to develop a circuit board structure with fine circuitry and coarse circuitry density that can be matched with the package structure/the semiconductor chip without increasing excessive manufacturing costs has become a challenge to researchers in the field.
In addition, in an application of the circuit board, for example, an electronic device including a sensor element or a camera lens has numerous components of the package module so that the overall thickness of the electronic device is difficult to be reduced and the overall size of the electronic device is also difficult to be reduced. Moreover, in another application of the circuit board, general optical communication requires the use of multiple optical fibers. However, the conventional manufacturing method requires that each optical fiber is separately packaged, resulting in a complicated process and high manufacturing cost. Therefore, how to effectively simplify the manufacturing process of electronic devices and improve overall production efficiency has become one of the important research and development topics in the semiconductor industry and related electronics industries.